kupofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy/Flüstergras/Report/Teil 3
Hauptseite Aller guten Dinge sind sieben, und genau darum hat das siebte Kapitel des Main Scenario 012 auch seinen ganz eigenen Bericht im Final Fantasy VII-Stil, den ihr mit dem Abschluss von Kapitel 7 freischaltet. In diesem bietet sich euch auch die Möglichkeit, mit den anderen beiden Lieblingen von Tetsuya Nomura durch die Arena zu streifen und sie gegebenenfalls auch einem phallischen Vergleich zu unterziehen, wenn es euch Spaß macht. Aber unabhängig davon, ob es euch nur ums Kämpfen geht oder auch um die Frage, wer den längsten hat, solltet ihr vor dem Starten dieses Berichtes in den PP-Katalog eilen und 30 PP für Sephiroth auf den Kopf hauen, um diesen steuern zu können. Sephiroth Sephiroth Sephiroth ist einer der bekanntesten Final Fantasy-Charaktere überhaupt und unter deutschen Fans der Serie wohl der beliebteste Villain. Auch international betrachtet können ihm in Fankreisen nur zwei Clowns das Wasser reichen, was hauptsächlich auf seine düstere Kleidung, sein wunderschönes Haar und sein zweieinhalb Meter langes Katana zurückzuführen sein muss. Was Handlungen betrifft, so ist Sephiroth nämlich in Final Fantasy VII wie auch in Dissidia nicht gerade die aktivste Person, da er in beiden Spielen weitestgehend durch Abwesenheit glänzt. Wenn man ihn in seinem Originalspiel zu sehen glaubt, ist es am Ende jemand, der seine Gestalt angenommen hat, während der echte Sephiroth schon seit Jahren durch den Lebensstrom treibt, und in Dissidia hält er sich während aller 13 Kriege vollständig aus dem Konflikt der Götter raus. Im Grunde existiert der Mann nur, um Fans zu begeistern und um Cloud zu ärgern. Im Kampf beweist Sephiroth großes Geschick im Umgang mit seinem viel zu langen Katana, das er gemäß seiner Natur als Linkshänder tatsächlich mit der richtigen Hand führt, anders als in der Compilation of Final Fantasy, in der er die Haupthand sogar innerhalb eines Spiels wechselt. Jedenfalls stellen die meisten seiner BRV-Angriffe Schwerthiebe dar, die nicht nur eine höhere Reichweite aufgrund der Ausmaße seiner Waffe haben, sondern auch so schnell sind, dass sie den Gegner mehrmals treffen. Auch im Bereich der HP-Attacken erteilt er mit einem einzelnen Angriff mehrfach Schaden, und dafür muss der Spieler nicht einmal komplizierte Tastenkombinationen beherrschen oder über ein gutes Zeitgefühl verfügen. Zwar besitzt Sephiroth auch Kombinationsangriffe, doch insgesamt ist er gerade im Vergleich mit anderen Kriegern Chaos' sehr einfach zu steuern, ohne dabei an Stärke einzubüßen, weshalb er ein guter Einstiegscharakter für Erstspieler ist. right|200px|Seht euch diesen schicken einen Flügel an! Sein EX Mode Reunion, der namentlich mehr mit Sephiroths „Mutter“ zu tun hat als direkt mit ihm selbst, verleiht ihm diesen schicken einen Flügel, den man erstmals in seiner Gestalt als Retter-Sephiroth zu sehen bekommt. Zwar hat man sich in Dissidia dafür entschieden, sich optisch eher auf seinen Auftritt in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children zu beziehen, doch das hindert ihn nicht daran, den Flügel zur Verwendung der Fähigkeit Glide zu benutzen, die wie auch bei Kuja und Terra durch Gedrückthalten von aktiviert werden kann. Ferner kann Sephiroth durch Drücken von + den Angriff Heartless Angel (den wir eigentlich von Kefka kennen, aber wen interessiert's) einsetzen, der nach einer horrend langen Ladezeit den gegnerischen BRV auf 1 setzt und dabei auch den BRV schützende Summons wie Alexander und Demon Wall ignoriert. Diese Fähigkeiten sind aber weniger berauschend als der EX Burst Super Nova, benannt nach Retter-Sephiroths gefährlichstem und längsten Angriff (den wir eigentlich von Exdeath kennen, aber wen interessiert's). Drückt währenddessen mehrmals schnell die -Taste, um eine Limit-Leiste zu füllen – gelingt euch dies, schleudert Sephiroth den Gegner mit einem Schwerthieb in einen Stern, der anschließend tatsächlich in einer Art Supernova vergeht und so ganz nebenbei noch die berühmte „Nibelheim in Flammen“-Szene simuliert. |YT=DC1F7uOyAZw }} Das kann Nomuras Lieblingsvillain auf Level 1: |BBN2=Shadow Flare |BBD2=Long |BBR2=Low |BBB2=Vier Orbs umringen den Gegner und nähern sich diesem an. |BLN1=Sudden Cruelty |BLD1=Mid |BLR1=Low |BLB1=Führt pro Tastendruck einen Schwerthieb aus, der mehrmals schädigt. Bis zu zwei Schwerthiebe sind möglich. |BLE1= |HBN1=Octaslash |HBD1=Mid |HBR1=High |HBB1=Führt acht Schwerthiebe mit guter Zielverfolgung aus. |HBE1=Wall Rush (→) |HBN2=Scintilla |HBD2=– |HBR2=High |HBB2=Wehrt einen Angriff ab und führt anschließend zwei Schwerthiebe aus, die mehrmals schädigen. Die Schwerthiebe erfolgen auch, wenn kein Angriff geblockt wurde. |HBE2=Wall Rush (→), |HLN1=Hell's Gate |HLD1=Dive |HLR1=High |HLB1=Sephiroth greift schnell von oben an. Je länger gedrückt gehalten wird, desto länger hält der Angriff an. }} Cloud Strife Cloud Wo Sephiroth ist, ist auch Nomuras anderer Lieblingsbursche nicht weit: Cloud Strife alias Mister Chocobo Hair, eine weitere Final Fantasy-Berühmtheit, Protagonist von Final Fantasy VII und irgendwie auch Antagonist ebendieses Spiels. Man sagt ihm nach, über alle möglichen Dinge bestens Bescheid zu wissen, aber eigentlich ist Cloud ein armer, geistig verwirrter junger Mann, der kaum Ahnung von der Materia Materie hat und an dieser obendrein „kein Interesse“ zu haben scheint, wie er selbst immer so schön sagt. Im Grunde ist ihm nur wichtig, was er glaubt zu wissen, selbst wenn er weiß, dass sein Kopf vollgestopft ist mit Lügen. Cloud ist völlig verpeilt und irgendwo auch ziemlich arrogant, und doch liegen ihm zahlreiche Fans zu Füßen. Warum? Das würde wiederum meinen Horizont übersteigen. Cloud setzt im Kampf auf sehr kraftvolle Nahangriffe. Seine Schwerthiebe erteilen jede Menge Schaden, der oft durch einen Wall Rush-Effekt noch erhöht wird, außerdem verfügt er mit Finishing Touch und Omnislash Version 5 über zwei starke HP-Folgeangriffe, was ihn offensiv zu einem der stärksten Charaktere überhaupt macht. Leider fehlen ihm ein paar anständige Fernangriffe, und es fällt ihm schwer, aus dem Quark zu kommen. Cloud bewegt sich am Boden vergleichsweise langsam, und auch die meisten seiner Attacken brauchen einen Moment, um ihre ganze Kraft zu entfalten, was Feinden die Möglichkeit gibt, seine Bewegungen vorauszusehen und mit Blocks, Ausweichmanövern und Konterschlägen darauf zu reagieren. left|220px|link=Herunterladbarer Inhalt (Dissidia 012) Cloud, hier in seinem total abgefahrenen DLC-Outfit “Kingdom Hearts Gear”, im EX Mode. Im Hinblick auf den EX Mode ist Cloud einzigartig, da der Modus je nach dem Outfit, das er trägt, einen anderen Namen trägt und sich anders auf Clouds Aussehen auswirkt. Trägt er sein erstes alternatives Outfit Cloudy Wolf, das an seine Erscheinung in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children angelehnt ist, heißt der EX Mode The power of mako, und Cloud rüstet das voll zusammengesetzte Fusion Sword aus. Andernfalls wechselt er via Equipped Ultima Weapon vom Panzerschwert zur Ultimativen Waffe; nichtsdestotrotz liegt der Unterschied nur im Aussehen und im Namen, die Effekte sind immer die gleichen, auch wenn sie sich auf die Ultimative Waffe beziehen. Ultima Weapon (ATK) verstärkt Clouds Angriffe und ist umso wirkungsvoller, je mehr HP er hat – bei 100% HP gibt es eine Verdopplung des Angriffswertes, bei 1 HP hingegen passiert nichts. Die zweite Fähigkeit Ultima Weapon (CRUSH) verleiht Clouds Attacken den Rang High, sodass sie Standardblocks durchbrechen können – davon ausgenommen sind Blade Beam und alle Ableger von Fire. Damit kann die Zackenfrisur also Schmerzen ohne Ende bereiten, was ihr ergiebig ausnutzen solltet, bevor ihr den EX Burst Omnislash verwendet. Dieser funktioniert genauso wie Sephiroths Super Nova: ihr ladet durch rapides Drücken von eine Leiste auf, die, wenn sie voll ist, die Ausführung von Clouds stärkstem Limit in Final Fantasy VII zur Folge hat. |YT=IILgUGAGab0 }} Diese Angriffe beherrscht Cloud auf Level 1: — |BLE1=Wall Rush (↘ / ) |BLN2=Aerial Fang |BLD2=— |BLR2=Low |BLB2=Cloud stürmt nach unten und greift anschließend von unten an. |BLE2=Wall Rush (↗) |HBN1=Cross-slash |HBD1=Close |HBR1=High |HBB1=Cloud führt drei kraftvolle, zielsuchende Schwerthiebe aus. |HBE1=Wall Rush (→) |HLN1=Braver |HLD1=Close |HLR1=High |HLB1=Cloud stürmt auf den Gegner zu und befördert ihn mit einem Schwerthieb zu Boden oder in die Luft. |HLE1=Wall Rush ( / ) |HFN1=Omnislash Version 5 |HFR1=— |HFB1=Cloud wirbelt um den Gegner herum und führt dabei fünf Schwerthiebe aus, bevor er ihn mit einem sechsten Treffer zu Boden schlägt. Folgeangriff nach Slashing Blow. Tastenkombination: — |HFE1=Wall Rush (↓) }} Bericht 5: Inherited Memories -5- Im fünften Bericht wird erzählt, wie die Frau und der Wissenschaftler aus der Gefangenschaft ausbrechen und mit ihrem Sohn „durchbrennen“ wollen. Auf der Flucht aber wird die Frau angeschossen, und kurz bevor sie das Bewusstsein verliert, tickt das Kind aus und zerstört alles mit einem Dimensionsspalt, den es selbst erschaffen hat. Offenbar sind auf diese Weise auch das Kind selbst und der Wissenschaftler verschwunden, denn als die Frau wieder zu sich kommt, sind beide fort. Unexpected Fulfillment -1- Die beiden Geschichten dieses Berichts sind die Fortsetzung der allerersten Report-Szene. Dort hat Kefka spitzgekriegt, dass Cloud und Kuja sich aus dem Götterkrieg raushalten wollen, was ihm nicht gerade passt. Kuja hat sein Fett bereits weggekriegt, und weil Kefka keine halben Sachen macht, ist nun Cloud an der Reihe. Rüstet also Sephiroth aus und wählt “used” aus, um zu sehen, wie Kefka ihn belabert. Dieser hat es sich zum Ziel gemacht, seine Erinnerungen vollständig wiederherzustellen, was Kefka zufolge besonders gut funktioniert, wenn man einen Krieger verhaut, der aus der gleichen Welt stammt wie man selbst. Darum würde Sephiroth gerne Cloud auf die Hörner nehmen, doch weil dieser ebenfalls ein Krieger Chaos' ist, darf er es nicht – interessant an dieser Stelle ist ja nicht nur, dass in Chaos' Reihen Regeln existieren, sondern auch und vor allem die Tatsache, dass man sich daran hält. Naja, im zwölften Zyklus aber ist neuerdings eine gewisse Kriegerin Cosmos' mit von der Partie, die aus Sephiroths Welt stammt und die Cloud so sehr am Herzen liegt, dass er dafür Chaos verraten würde – und dafür dürfte Seph ihn dann bestrafen. Brillant! Das Muttersöhnchen tut also, wie Kefka ihm geheißen hat, und latscht zu Tifa, die sich traurigerweise keinen Deut an den Typen erinnern kann! Also bitte, selbst in der Dissidia-Welt sollte einem doch zumindest dieses viel zu lange Schwert im Gedächtnis bleiben. Iifa Dew ausgerüstet, durch den ihr BRV in HP umgewandelt wird, sollte sie ansonsten besiegt werden. Die restlichen Accessoires könnt ihr getrost ignorieren, anders als Tifas spezielle Fähigkeit, Finten auszuführen. Darin ist sie erstaunlich gut, weshalb ihr so viel wie möglich blocken solltet (vorzugsweise mit Scintilla), um die Melonenmeisterin am Einsatz der Finten zu hindern. Fühlt ihr euch mit dem Blocken nicht sicher genug, weicht aus, und zwar zweimal pro Angriff, da ihr nach dem ersten Ausweichen sonst von der Finte erwischt werden könntet. Tifas Angriffe kennt ihr weitestgehend aus ihrem Kapitel, einzig der Moonsault Kick dürfte euch neu sein. Das ist ein Tritt von der Seite, der eine Chase Sequence auslösen kann, aber wie alle ihre Angriffe reißt der Kick nicht viel. Da die Melonenmeisterin im Gegensatz zu Sephiroth nämlich nur eine Kopfbedeckung und sonst keine Ausrüstung trägt, sind ihre Statuswerte deutlich niedriger als die euren, weshalb es euch, selbst wenn ihr Angriffe kassiert, nicht allzu schwer fallen dürfte, einen Bravery Break zu erteilen und die Frau schnell niederzuschnetzeln. Achtet aber nach Möglichkeit darauf, dass Tifa auch noch im Break-Zustand ist, wenn ihr den finalen Schlag ausführt, um den Iifa Dew nicht zu aktivieren. ---- Denen, die auf Sephiroths Super Nova gehofft haben, tut es mir schrecklich leid, dass ich schlicht vergessen habe, den EX Mode anzuschmeißen. Dafür kommt man hier erstmals im Story Mode in den Hochgenuss der unglaublich coolen Chaos-Siegesfanfare. }} In der Zwischenzeit hat sich Kefka zu Cloud begeben, der noch immer dort steht, wo er mit Kuja geredet hat – ein Zeichen dafür, dass all diese Geschehnisse hier noch vor dem ersten Kapitel stattfinden (oder dafür, dass Cloud eine unglaublich faule Sau ist). Jedenfalls erzählt der Clown ihm, was Seph gerade mit Tifa anstellt, was Cloud überhaupt gar nicht witzig findet, sodass er flugs aufbricht… Unexpected Fulfillment -2- Habt ihr Unexpected Fulfillment -1- gesehen und gespielt, könnt ihr “the child who was no longer himself” auswählen und die direkte Fortsetzung der bisherigen Ereignisse sehen, jedoch nicht, bevor ihr Cloud nicht mit anständiger Ausrüstung versorgt habt. Sephiroth erfreut sich nach seinem Sieg über Tifa an den zahlreichen Erinnerungen, die er durch den Kampf zurückerlangt hat, und hofft, durch den Tod seiner Gegnerin noch mehr von ihnen finden zu können. Bevor aber das viel zu lange Schwert auf die viel zu üppig bestückte Melonenmeisterin trifft, funkt Cloud dazwischen und wendet sich gegen Seph, womit er diesem und Kefka gleichermaßen in die Hände spielt. Who cares, nun kriegt ihr Fanboys und -girls da draußen den Kampf, den ihr schon immer austragen wolltet! Hyper Ring ausgerüstet und mit genug Booster-Accessoires, um den Effekt des Ringes um den Faktor 99,9 zu verstärken. Klingt höchst brutal, jedoch entfalten die Booster ihre Wirkung nur, wenn Seph einen gewissen Abstand zu Cloud einhält – dann aber ist er nicht mehr nah genug dran, um ernsthaft Angriffe auszuführen, nur das lächerlich schwache Shadow Flare ist dann noch drin, außerdem bekäme die voll aufgeladene Variante von Black Materia einen Boost. Das wäre in der Tat ziemlich schmerzhaft, kann aber leicht verhindert werden, wenn ihr während der Ausführung dieser Attacke auf Seph zustürmt und von Nahem angreift. Im Klartext heißt das also, dass ihr euch diesbezüglich keinerlei Gedanken machen müsst. Einige der gegnerischen Angriffe kennt ihr von Sephs Kampf gegen Tifa, eine Handvoll anderer Attacken dagegen dürfte euch neu sein. Der Luftangriff Oblivion lässt Sephiroth auf seinen Gegner zustürmen, der dann mehrere Treffer einsteckt, bevor er zu Boden geschmettert wird, während er mit Fervent Blow und Godspeed mehrere Klingen aus Energie von der Ferne abfeuert und anschließend einen schnellen Nahangriff ausführt. Heaven's Light ist das gleiche wie Hell's Gate, wird aber von unten nach oben ausgeführt, und Black Materia ist eine Attacke mit Ladezeit, die je nach Länge von ebendieser in einem kleinen Felsbrocken resultiert, der Cloud an die Zackenfrisur geschmissen wird, oder in einem riesigen, BRV schadenden Meteor. Letzteres könnt ihr wie erwähnt mit einem Gegenangriff verhindern, und die BRV-Angriffe lassen sich relativ leicht abwehren. Ihr könnt aber auch auf die Defensive pfeifen und rein offensiv kämpfen, da Seph keinen Schild trägt und somit eine grottenschlechte Abwehr hat. In Kombination mit dem Fehlen von Scintilla macht ihn das sehr anfällig für Clouds kräftige Hiebe, sodass er keine zwei Angriffe durchsteht, ohne einen Bravery Break zu erleiden. ---- …ich liebe es, wie der Planet's Core bei einem Break einfach pink wird! }} Sephiroth freut sich einen Keks über seinen Kampf mit Cloud und verzieht sich in irgendeine einsame Ecke, um seine Freude ungestört in manischem Lachen ausdrücken zu können, während Tifa sich bei dem ihr unbekannten Krieger bedankt. Sie stellt sich ihm vor und fragt, ob er auch zu Cosmos gehört, doch Cloud weist ihre Danksagungen und dergleichen zurück und verrät, dass er ein Krieger Chaos' ist, der halt irgendwie Bock darauf hatte, einen „Verbündeten“ zu Klump zu hauen. Tifa findet das irgendwie total ulkig und fragt nach dem Namen ihres Helden, bevor sie bei dem Klang ebendieses auf den Trichter kommt, dass sie und Cloud sich eventuell kennen. Dieser bestreitet das jedoch und warnt sie anschließend davor, je einen Freund oder Ähnliches in ihm zu sehen. Immerhin gehört sie zu Cosmos und er zu Chaos, also müssen sie sich wohl oder übel irgendwann die Köpfe einschlagen… Für Cloud ist der Gedanke daran, seine Freundin töten zu müssen, unerträglich, weshalb er Tifa nichts von dieser Grausamkeit des Götterkrieges erzählt, und sich schließlich von ihr verabschiedet – zumindest vorerst. Die Gesetze dieser Welt verlangen, dass die zwei sich bekämpfen, ob sie wollen oder nicht. Also muss die Zackenfrisur einen Weg finden, diese Gesetze zu brechen… Bevor wir aber erfahren, wie es mit Cloud weitergeht, werfen wir mal einen Blick auf die Angriffe von Sephiroth, der nach diesem Report zum optionalen Charakter degradiert wird. gedrückt gehalten wird. Voll aufgeladen, erteilt der Angriff auch BRV-Schaden. |HBE1= |HLN1=Octaslash (Lv. 12) |HLD1=Mid |HLR1=High |HLB1=Führt acht Schwerthiebe mit guter Zielverfolgung aus. |HLE1=Wall Rush (→) |HLN2=Scintilla (Lv. 20) |HLD2=— |HLR2=High |HLB2=Wehrt einen Angriff ab und führt anschließend zwei Schwerthiebe aus, die mehrmals schädigen. Die Schwerthiebe erfolgen auch, wenn kein Angriff geblockt wurde. |HLE2=Wall Rush (→), |HLN3=Heaven's Light (Lv. 36) |HLD3=— |HLR3=High |HLB3=Sephiroth greift einmal von schräg unten an. |HLE3=Wall Rush (↗) }} Hauptseite Kategorie:Walkthrough (Dissidia012)